Little Casterton Working Weekend
The Little Casterton Working Weekend is held at the end of September, at Little Casterton, nr Stamford, Lincolnshire. The weekend is organised by the ? as a day for owners to bring their machines and have a play, with spectators to raise money for local charities and good causes in the area with the Local Church providing the catering and other local groups providing assistance with the gates, car parking etc.. This Event is all pre 1930s tractors and crawlers with demonstrations of Harvesting, threshing, steam ploughing and the tractor working area. History The 2009 event was the ? th that has been held. The event is for Pre 1930 tractors only. One feature is the appearance of several early combines, with a different marque featured each year. The local vintage group also puts on a display of early road vehicles. The event has no commercial stalls or auto jumble. Its all about machines and demonstrations. Exhibits ans attractions Exhibit classes: * Steam engines - Threshing and ploughing * Tractors * Working displays * Vintage Cars * Commercial vehicles * Stationary Engines * Living van display * Etc. 2010 Event 18th and 19th of September. 2009 Event The 2009 event main feature was Massey-Harris combine event. 2009 Steam engines Tractors A approximately 30 tractor were present (? listed in guide), with a few interesting implements as well. All were pre 1930 models with number of very rare or interesting examples and few of the usual grey Fergy and Fordsons. *Advance-Rumely *Alldays & Onions * Allis-Chalmers * Case * David Brown * Farmall ** Farmall Cub * Ferguson * Field Marshall * Fordson ** Fordson Model F ** Fordson model N ** Fordson E27N Major * Ford-Ferguson (Ford 9N) * Holt T * Huber Super Four * International Harvester ** International Mogul 10-20 ** International Titan 10-20 ** International Junior ** International B250 ** International B275 ** International W4 ** International W9 ** International WD9 ** International TD6 ** International TD9 * Ivel * John Deere ** John Deere AR * Massey-Harris * McCormick * Oliver ** Oliver 70 * Parrett * Sanderson and Mills * Aussie Vickers 15-30 * Waterloo Boy * Wallis OK ;Implements & machinery * case - maize harvester * John Deere no. 12 combine * ? Baler * Binder * 3 Massey-Harris combines * bale elevator * Threshing machines * and various trailed implements for the crawlers and early trctors :Above list with more info to be transfered to the table below with photos Combines * Massey-Harris * John Deere - trailed * International Harvester * J.I.Case - trailed Maize harvester and binder Crawler tractors Several working crawlers from; * Allis-Chalmers * Caterpillar * International Harvester * Track Marshall Cars vehicles Classic cars from the local club included; Commercial & Military vehicles A number of interesting commercial / military vehicles were present including these; * Land Rover Fire pump * Fire engine Stationary engines Past Events Please add detail's of any past events if you visited with photos of the exhibits. See also * List of steam fairs * Collections * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * NTET References / sources * The show guide 2009 External links Please add events web site address here - Category:Little Casterton Working Weekend Category:Events in Lincolnshire Category:Working Days